Dimensional Clashes
by Drafonis
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon - Naruto crossover. Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi from Konohagakure, is grieving over Sasuke's flight. She ends up in the Sailor Moon world.
1. Prologue

Dimensional Clashes

---

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.

Summary: When two dimensions converge, strange things can, and will, happen. Takes place after Sailor Moon Stars (on the SM side), except making it so that all the senshi survive, and during the Find Sasuke arc for Naruto.

---

Prologue

---

The meadows of Konoha were bright. It had just rained, and the blades of grass glistened with the raindrops. Overhead, the sun beat down on the fields.

In the entire expanse, there was only one human being, a kunoichi, or female ninja. She wore a red kimono with white designs, as well as black leggings. Her pink hair was cut short, and her green eyes glistened with tears. It had been three days since she had seen Naruto off, and he still had not returned. Also, her crush, Sasuke, had ran away from the village.

"Still moping around, Sakura?" came a sudden voice, the voice of her jounin sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He had white, spiked hair, and wore his forehead protector over his right eye. The man's uniform was quite normal for jounins, a black flak jacket, a green shirt, and black pants.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. What can one expect?" Sakura replied.

Kakashi sighed dejectedly, before saying, "Sakura, you really shouldn't do this. You'll fall behind." Then he jumped off into the distance.

---

In Tokyo, Japan, the situation was much the same. It was a clear day, after a rain. The streets were slick with rain, and so were the buildings. One person in particular was having a bad day.

Tsukino Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon, was that one person. She had, only a few weeks ago, seen her friends get killed by Sailor Galaxia. Then, she managed to bring them back with the Ginzuishou, nearly killing herself in the process. Unfortunately, while the other Sailor Senshi retained their memories, her boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru, had not. Not only that, but it seemed that he hated her now.

Her blonde hair, tied in her usual odangos, was slightly frazzled after three weeks of neglect. Her eyes, which usually shone in happiness, seemed glazed and sad, as well as tired. She had spent the last three nights laying awake, trying to figure out what to do next.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the sky turned crimson. What looked like a portal appeared in one. Out of that portal fell Haruno Sakura.

Immediately, Usagi ran to catch the falling girl. When the pink-haired girl landed in the blonde's arms, both fell to the ground. Both got up, Usagi rubbing numerous scratches and bruises, and Sakura merely staring at the blonde-haired girl.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sakura asked, her voice hardened by the days that had passed, the numerous battles she had seen.

"My name is Tsukino Usagi. And yours?" Usagi said.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, you are in Tokyo. I don't know how you got here, though."

"Tokyo? Is this a Hidden Village? Or is this just an ordinary village?" the pink-haired girl asked, her voice trembling with fear.

"Hidden Village? No, it's a city." Usagi replied, shocked at the fear in the girl's voice. "She probably was never in a city before." She realized, shocked.

"Well, I can't get back to Konoha, and I can't stay here if no one knows me…" Sakura mumbled, although not as quiet as she would've liked. In her world, in the profession she had chosen for herself, quiet was a necessity.

"Where's Konoha, Sakura?" Usagi asked, causing the pink-haired girl to swear under her breath. This caused another gesture of confusion from the blonde-haired girl.

"Do you promise not to laugh, Usagi?" Sakura asked coldly, her voice like the vapor of dry ice. It shocked Usagi, despite the horrors that she herself had seen. This, of course, might have been because of Sakura's age. The girl seemed no older than twelve!

"I promise."

"I have a feeling that I ended up here through some hole in the dimensional fabric, perhaps caused by an extra-powerful jutsu on one end. Yes, I think that I'm in a world different than my own, which does not contain 'Tokyo'. In the world I come from, there are nine countries. Each is ruled by a daimyo, and the Hidden Villages are the military branch of the countries.. I come from the Fire Country, and I am a kunoichi from Konohagakure." Sakura said. "A few days ago, my teammates left. One became a traitor, and the other went to get him back." This talk caused tears to well up in Sakura's eyes. It was almost as though all the pain she had been holding since her arrival in Tokyo had suddenly exploded.

"I think you may be right, Sakura. In the mean time, I have to decide what to do. I'll see if you can stay at my place." Usagi replied.

"Very well. I can help you get there, if you show me how." Sakura said.

"How can you help?" Usagi asked, confusion in her voice.

"I am a kunoichi. While I'm the weakest in my team, and possibly in the village, I know how to jump from place to place, and can even carry people." Sakura replied, a slight edge of anger apparent in her voice. She was angry that Usagi hadn't considered that, though she realized that Usagi couldn't know her abilities, having just met.

"Very well, Saku-chan. Is that an okay nickname?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm… Okay." Sakura said, holding out her hand in a gesture of friendship.

"But first, I want you to meet my friends. Wait one second, okay, Saku-chan?" Usagi said.

"Roger." Sakura replied, nodding. She immediately entered a combat stance, pulling a kunai out of her pocket, and began focusing her chakra so that she could better sense any threats.

"Saku-chan, put that knife away. You'll be put in jail." Usagi replied, and Sakura sheathed her kunai, although she kept her stance. "Ami-chan, get everyone and come to Rei-chan's place. I just met someone."

"I'll do that." Ami replied through the communicator, somewhat coldly. She and Usagi had had a fight over something, though neither remembered what it had been.

"Okay, then, Saku-chan, my friends are expecting us at Hikawa Shrine." Usagi said, and then realized that Sakura didn't know where it was.

"Okay, Usa-chan… Is it all right if I call you that?" Sakura asked.

"Sure thing, Saku-chan."

"Okay, then, grab onto my shoulders." Sakura said, and, when Usagi had complied, the kunoichi jumped up, landing on the roof of a building.

"Head south until I tell you to stop."

Immediately, Sakura began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, the speed and wind causing both girls' hair to blow back and wave.

"It seems strange to not have enemy shinobi coming after me, yet moving top speed…" Sakura said, drifting off. She was lost in her memories.

After a few minutes, Usagi said "there it is" and Sakura jumped down to the ground, landing on a cobblestone pathway. They had arrived at the Hikawa Shrine.

---

A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Senshi

Dimensional Clashes

---

Chapter 1 Meeting the Senshi

---

"Everyone, I want you to meet Saku-chan. Her real name is Haruno Sakura." Usagi announced, upon entering the Shrine. Everyone was there – apparently Usagi had called Ami when they were already at Hikawa Shrine.

"Usagi-chan, we really ought to talk." Rei said, gesturing to the others. Usagi and everyone else nodded in agreement. Then the blonde-haired girl gestured for Sakura to wait a bit, that they'd be right down.

Then the Sailor Senshi went up to the top floor of the shrine. There were five of them there, as the Outer Senshi normally worked separate from the Inner Senshi. The five were Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, and Tsukino Usagi.

Aino Minako was a tall, blonde-haired girl, although her hair draped loosely, in contrast to Usagi's odango hairstyle. Kino Makoto was tall and brown-haired, with her hair in a ponytail. Hino Rei had draping, blackish-purple hair, and Mizuno Ami had blue, short hair.

"Yes, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, when they were safely out of Sakura's earshot.

"Well, Usagi, tell us exactly how you met Sakura." Rei said, somewhat confused. It was for good reason, too. She had never seen the pink-haired girl, which would be strange considering the fact that she worked in the shrine. Also, Sakura was wearing the strangest clothes that any of the senshi had ever seen, including the villains they had faced.

So Usagi told the whole story, including the information Sakura had told her about Konoha and the other Hidden Villages.

"This seems a little far-fetched…" Ami said, before realizing that the stories of her life would be far-fetched as well, at least since she had met Usagi.

"Anyway, we need to decide what to do with her." Makoto said.

"I offered for her to stay at my place." Usagi said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Usagi? After all, Luna is staying in your room, and there isn't any open rooms. What if she picks up on something?" Minako replied.

"Even if she does, what can she do? No one knows her in this world, and her world doesn't have Sailor Senshi." Usagi said. "Not to mention that her powers could help us if another youma were to appear."

"I see what you're getting at, Usagi, and the answer is no. We don't even know the girl; we can't let her into the group." Rei said.

"But, Rei-chan, we didn't know Mamo-chan either." Usagi said.

"That's different; we knew that he was at least a partial ally. We don't know Sakura at all." Ami said thoughtfully, and then flashed Usagi a look of regret.

"Well, I think we should at least let her stay at my place. After all, she doesn't have any place to stay." Usagi said.

"Okay, you win on that point, Usagi." Rei said.

"I'll see if I can get her into Juuban High School. We'll have to make sure nothing happens to her until she can go back to her world." Ami offered.

"So it's settled. We will let Saku-chan stay at Usagi-chan's place until she can return to her world. In the meantime, we will take care of her, but won't let her in on the senshi until we know for certain that she's not an enemy. Now let's go downstairs and meet her in person!" Minako said.

With that, the five Inner Senshi walked down the stairs. Rei apologized for keeping Sakura waiting, and asked the pink-haired girl to go in and rest.

"Oh, it's okay. I rested a lot back in Konoha." Sakura said.

"But surely the jumping must've tired you out at least a little bit?" Usagi asked, shocked at Sakura's nonchalant attitude after the physical exertion that jumping four miles must present.

"A little, but Kakashi-sensei always that not to complain, as did Iruka-sensei…" Sakura said, drifting off.

"Who are they?" Usagi asked.

"Iruka-sensei was my shinobi instructor throughout my Academy days, and Kakashi-sensei is my Jounin sensei." Sakura said, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Would she ever see them again?

"Usagi, that was pretty tactless of you." Rei said, giving the blonde a light-hearted shove.

"Hey! I didn't even know who they were? How was I supposed to know that they were people from Saku-chan's world?" Usagi asked in dismay.

"Both of you have a point…" Ami said thoughtfully.

"Anyway, l think that it would be a good idea to go inside." Makoto said, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Yes, it would." Usagi said.

---

Meanwhile, in Konoha, a frantic search had been sent out to look for Sakura. ANBU, or shinobi whose job was to capture or kill runaways, protect the village leader, and perform espionage missions.

---

"So, Saku-chan, what's life like back where you live?" Makoto asked.

"Not to good. A war occurred a few months ago, in which the village leader, Sandaime Hokage, was killed. Then, Sasuke-kun left." Sakura replied, slightly more confident now that she knew that the conversation had a purpose. Setsuna had told them that the best way to get Sakura home is to see just how different her world is from theirs' and find out where to go from there.

"What does a shinobi in your world do anyway? I mean during peacetime, of course." Ami asked.

"Assassination, espionage, hunting other shinobi, search and rescue, and other things. So far, I've only escorted someone and various tasks." Sakura said.

"'Tasks'? What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"It was during the Chuunin Exam, which would promote us up a level in the shinobi hierarchy. The exam had three parts, each testing a different segment of prowess. The first tested determination, the second teamwork, and the third one-on-one combat." Sakura said.

"I see." Ami replied.

"Then the war started. I think about one hundred Konoha shinobi died that day." Sakura said.

"'That day?' The war only lasted one day?" Minako asked.

"Yes. Most wars in my world are short, but are very frequent. In fact, there was a period of one hundred years where there was constant fighting between the shinobi villages." Sakura replied.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the rest of the Sailor Senshi of the solar system walked in.

"Sakura, these are Kaioh Michiru, Ten'ou Haruka, and Tomoe Hotaru." Usagi said. "This is Haruno Sakura."

"Hello, Sakura." The outer senshi said.

"She's from another dimension." Rei said, gesturing toward Sakura. She apparently wanted the Outer Senshi to understand that she meant the pink-haired girl, even if it was semi-obvious, considering the introduction.

"I see…" Michiru said thoughtfully. Apparently, she had remembered something.

After a few minutes, the senshi, as well as the kunoichi, were sitting in Rei's room, eating cookies and talking. Sakura and Hotaru had quickly become friends, as both knew what it was like to be neglected by someone and regarded as weak.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave for their homes. Sakura had learned that Hotaru was going to Juuban High School as well. They immediately said that they would try to sit together if they shared any classes.

---

A/N: Just a quick explanation. Hotaru is going to high school because of the enhanced growth. Sakura won't be in the same grade, but in the same math classes (a little interpretation on my part, as she was able to answer the First Exam with ease, which seems to be mostly angles and various other calculations). 


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Dimensional Clashes**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

First Day

* * *

Sakura's first day at Juuban was fairly simple. Usagi had made sure that she had the right clothes for Juuban High School, the blue-necked, white-bodied shirt with a red bow, as well as the blue skirt. For her non-school clothes, she wore a red skirt and shirt, so that she would feel comfortable. It had taken some time to convince the pink-haired kunoichi to not take her shuriken and kunai with her to school, which would surely cause trouble.

When she got up that morning, she walked to her closet, took out her uniform, and put it on, and then walked down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Usa-chan, Ikuko-san, Kenji-san." Sakura said, bowing to each in turn, starting with the person who had invited her into the home.

"Good morning, Sakura." The three replied.

She calmly pulled a chair and sat down, planning to ask to make dinner.

After finishing breakfast, Sakura realized that she had about an hour until it was time to be at school, and she planned on jumping anyway. It wasn't like she couldn't be quick and quiet simultaneously.

"I'm going to go out. I'll be on time." She said monotonously, and did a fake hand seal for Usagi's benefit.

"Okay, just be careful." Ikuko said.

Sakura quickly jumped to the park, where she began to practice various ninjutsu techniques that she had picked up since Naruto left to get Sasuke back. Although she was having no formal training since Team 7's last mission together, she had spent hours watching genin training sessions, especially after Sasuke left. She wanted to impress the raven-haired boy. But something… Wasn't quite right.

She decided to try one simple jutsu that she had seen a new genin perform. That had been a family jutsu, she knew, but it was necessary for her to build up her ability to mold chakra.

About a half an hour later, Sakura began jumping from rooftop to rooftop in quick succession. She had planned to leave the park later, but found the training to be tiring. She also knew that she would need to get on school grounds in this manner without getting spotted by any staff members or students.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a strange room, a sort of intermediate dimension, two figures were clashing wildly. They were round spheres of dimensional energy – the two dimensions that were threatening to combine.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student today. Her name is Haruno Sakura." Hotaru's teacher, Mr. Yokohara, said. He was tall, with black hair and green eyes, and always wore a suit.

The door opened, and Sakura walked in, doing her best to fake a smile. She quickly glanced around the room, searching for both threats and friends. "Hello, everyone. My name is Sakura." She said, and bowed.

"Take a seat next to Hotaru. Hotaru, raise your hand, please." Mr. Yokohara said.

"No, that won't be necessary, Yokohara-sensei. I am acquainted with Hotaru-chan." Sakura replied, and walked over to the violet-haired girl, dropping her mask of happiness.

"Well, then..." Mr. Yokohara muttered, shaking his head at the pink-haired girl's antiques. He had also taken notice of Sakura's sudden change in demeanor, and made a mental note not to upset the girl.

* * *

"Kakashi, have you located Sakura yet?" asked the current Hokage, Tsunade.

"No, Hokage-sama. It's as though she vanished." Kakashi responded, his one visible eye showing a tinge of worry.

* * *

Sakura and Hotaru had lunch in the same room, so they decided to sit together.

"So, Hota-chan, what is this school like? I mean, I see that it's a bit rough, but besides that." Sakura asked, and noted a slight hardening in her friend's demeanor.

"I don't like it. Too many hard memories…" Hotaru replied.

"I see…" Sakura replied, but her friend's tone suggested that the kunoichi change the subject. "Well, it looks like it's time to go to class."

"Right." Hotaru replied, and they walked back to class.

"Hey, Haruno!" yelled a voice from behind the two girls. They wheeled around, and spotted a rather muscular ninth-grade boy who was wearing a black windbreaker, green jeans, a muscle shirt under the windbreaker, and green-tinted sunglasses. "I heard you're friends with Tomoe."

"That is correct, Fujita-san." Sakura replied, gazing confusedly at the boy.

"Well, in that case, you may want to reconsider!" the boy, Umihadano Fajita, yelled, his hand pulled back in a punch. Sakura dodged, and delivered a quick spinning kick to the boy's head, sending him flying.

"Why you-" yelled the other boys behind him, but Sakura just quickly performed a hand seal.

_"Nami no Gekido!"_ Sakura yelled, as she flared her chakra. A sharp wave of it came out, sending all of her attackers flying. "That was easy. Let's go, Hota-chan."

* * *

A/N: This chapter was merely to show how Sakura is adapting to the dimension. Now, to reply to what I gathered from the reviews:

Serenity-hime: You bring up some good points, but it would undermine what I had in mind: for the reader to be confused by _not _revealing how Sakura ended up in the Sailor Moon universe. Of course, the process I used is also similar to how Chibi-Usa arrived from the future in the beginning. I also took some liberties with the shows to allow Sakura to understand what happened. Still, it's not too far out of reality to think that the Naruto world has a jutsu that would allow the bending of dimensions, since some of the action is pretty out-of-this-world.


End file.
